HP Daily Challenge Replies
by Femme Jade M
Summary: Here you'll find Challenges that I have written for. Will include many many couples. Most of them Hermione Centric.
1. Disclaimer, Warnings

These selections of ficlets are from challenges I have written for.

To access the Live Journal that contains all these Challenges, go to my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters within. I do not own the Challenges issued from HPDaily.

Warnings: Most of these Drabbles will be Femme Slash. And a few are quite the adult ones. Please keep an open mind! Thank you!

~Jade

Oh, and please review for me! It's much appreciated!


	2. Mint & Chocolate

1. Ginny wants something desperately  
  
2. Hermione discovers a secret  
  
3. "I didn't know that."  
  
4. Hogwarts  
  
5. A quill  
  
Author: Jade Maxwell Title: Mint & Chocolate Rating: PG-13 Word Count: 161 Pairing: Pansy/Hermione A/N stating what challenge (if any) this is in response to: Include This - August 21st  
  
"I didn't know that." Pansy whispered into Hermione mouth.  
  
"Didn't know what?" Hermione asked as she pulled away.  
  
Dark blue eyes rose mysteriously. "I didn't know you would taste like mint chocolate."  
  
At this the book worm blushed. "Actually, I have a rather strong obsession with mint chocolate." She turned her head to the side coquettishly. Pansy laughed gently and pressed closer to the Gryffindor.  
  
"I like it." She leaned up and licked her earlobe.  
  
Suddenly Hermione bent down and away from the enticing mouth. Picking something up off the ground and moving away from the Slytherin. She held up a foil wrapped quill.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A mint chocolate quill." She raised dark brown eyes. "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower and I'll give you a piece of mint chocolate heaven." The candy quill was waved at Pansy, showing what she meant; her tone said what she wanted though.  
  
She wanted Pansy to taste like mint chocolate when they kissed too. 


	3. Rutilus

Author: Jade Maxwell Title: Rutilus Rating: NC-17 Word Count: 153 Pairing: Hermione/Ginny A/N stating what challenge (if any) this is in response to: About Weasleys, one or lots.  
  
She loved when Ginny would throw her head full of red hair back. Her mouth a gentle and silent "O". Her freckled, naked breasts pushing into the warm night air of the Burrow. On hand twisted in the sheets, the other gripping Hermione's arm. Holding it still between her legs until her orgasm was over. Summer tanned legs bent slightly, falling to the sides gently. Curly red pubic hairs peaking between Hermione's ink stained fingers.  
  
Hermione loved to watch her flushed body come down from an orgasm. The way her arched back would slip down against the worn cotton sheets. Her beautiful red hair, sun streaked with gold, would fan over the pillow. Her breathing would reduce, making her small, but lovely breasts rhythmically twitch. And then Hermione would pull her hand away from the loose grip and clean her orgasm off her hand. All the while watching until Ginny slipped into sleep. 


	4. Article

Author: Jade Maxwell Title: Article Rating: PG Word Count: 271 Pairing: Hermione/Luna A/N stating what challenge (if any) this is in response to: Include This - 22nd August  
  
"What are you reading, Lavender?" Hermione asked as her dorm mate flipped another page of her magazine.  
  
"The Quibbler." She said in a bored way and Hermione scowled. It was because of that bloody magazine that she couldn't concentrate today. Every time she entered a room there would be that aggravating noise of someone (or many someone's) flipping through a magazine. And each time it had been that bloody fools magazine.  
  
"That does it! I'm tired of everyone reading that bloody stupid magazine! It's driving me to the point where I can't study!" Hermione throw her quill down on the bed and stood up. She cast one last glare at Lavender before stomping out of the dorm room. Quickly she traversed to the Library. Hoping that her sanctuary would be quiet for once.  
  
Sadly, when she entered the sound of the parchment in books being opened was close enough to the sound of a magazine opening that she wanted to tear her hair out and scream. Instead she quickly entered and walked towards the farthest corner.  
  
It was her corner, her special table that everyone new she studied at. Yet when she came across the table, there was Luna Love good. Reading her magazine upside down. She scowled and tore the paper out of her hands.  
  
"It wasn't really like that." Luna said quite cheerily.  
  
"What wasn't?" Hermione was clearly frustrated.  
  
"What the article said."  
  
"Oh" was Hermione faint response before a pair of warm and chapped lips met hers.  
  
"That's what it really like to kiss Hermione Granger." Then she slipped out of her seat and out of the Library. 


	5. Wore Them

100 Words: Underwear  
  
Author: Jade Maxwell Title: Wore Them Rating: R Word Count: 159 Pairing: Bellatrix/Hermione, Narcissa/Hermione, Bellatrix/Narcissa Warnings: Incest A/N stating what challenge (if any) this is in response to: 100 Words - Underwear  
  
The first night Hermione was shackled to her bed she remembers that the escaped convict made her come in her panties. And then she slid them off Hermione's legs and wore them the next day to the Death Eater's meeting.  
  
When she came back afterwards, her gaunt and pale face was split in a wide grin.  
  
"Everyone could smell you on me. They knew I had a filthy if beautiful Mudblood captured in my room." Her voice sent unwanted shivers over Hermione naked skin.  
  
Later that week she brought her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, into the barricaded room. And Narcissa eyed Hermione tied to the bed hungrily. Her ice-gray eyes lit with dark and forbidden pleasure. Bellatrix kissed Hermione possessively and then kissed her sister the same way.  
  
She held up a new clean pair of panties and Narcissa slipped them up Hermione's legs.  
  
Hermione came again in her underwear and Narcissa wore them to meet her husband for lunch. 


	6. Teacher's Pet

Author: Jade Maxwell Title: Teacher's Pet Rating: PG-13 Word Count: 117 Pairing: McGonagall/Hermione A/N stating what challenge (if any) this is in response to: 100 Words: Forbidden Love  
  
She knows it's wrong what she does. That when it's a dark night in Hogwarts and everyone should be asleep she's sitting awake with her hand between her legs and Hermione Granger's Transfiguration essay on the desk in front of her. Wishing that she were younger, or that Hermione was older so that she could push her up on the desk after class. So she could touch those creamy thighs she only gets to briefly glimpse.  
  
Of course she knows it's wrong, but when she shudders violently against her fingers she thinks about Hermione Granger. Tomorrow she will teach without anyone knowing. And after class she'll almost call for Hermione to stay after.  
  
She never does though. 


	7. Guilt

2. Somebody feels guilty  
  
3. "I really don't think so."  
  
4. A dormitory  
  
5. A pair of shoes  
  
Author: Jade Maxwell  
  
Title: Guilt  
  
Rating: G  
  
Word Count: 196  
  
Pairing: Marietta/Hermione  
  
Challenge: Include This - 26th August  
  
I know she will never like me. Especially after I betrayed the "Trio's" precious D.A group. And trust me, I hate the fact that I did that now, but I was protecting Cho at the time. Who can trust someone like Harry Potter?  
  
And yet, I admire Hermione for all her courage and smarts. So, one day while she was walking barefoot in the Library I took her shoes from her desk. I don't know what compelled me, but I just had to have them. They were a dull brown, scuffed beyond belief, but they were hers. And I wanted them.  
  
Now I feel terribly guilty because she had to walk back to her dorm with no shoes. And it was the middle of winter. Yet, I didn't run after her to give them back. Instead I hurried to my dorm room. Clutching the shoes to my chest.  
  
Cho asked me why I had a scuffy pair of ugly brown shoes. I told her that they were mine. She raised a delicate black eyebrow.  
  
"I really don't think so." I shrugged the comment off and rushed to my bedroom.  
  
I never gave her the shoes back. 


	8. Pretty, Pretty Liar

Author: Jade Maxwell Title: Pretty, Pretty Liar Rating: PG-13 Word Count: 127 Pairing: Hermione/Blaise A/N stating what challenge (if any) this is in response to: 100 Words - Colors  
  
Blaise thinks she has everyone fooled. With her pretty little spell that gives her normally dark brown hair streaks of red, gold, white, silver, black, blonde, and light brown. A full rainbow effect that when the sun is just right it catches the golds and reds beautifully, or late at night when she's sprawled on our robes and the moon is full catching the silver and white ethereally. Dark brown-gray eyes gleaming with fulfilled lust and hidden secrets. Her dark brown hand holding her head up; letting the moonlight caress her multi-colored hair.  
  
She thinks she has everyone fooled with her pretty head of hair, but they've obviously never her pubic hair. Which is a dull dark brown with no life unless I'm caressing her there. 


	9. Catching the Snitch

Author: Jade Maxwell Title: Catching the Snitch Rating: PG Word Count: 310 (went way over 100 words, but it's didn't want to stop) Pairing: Hermione/Cho A/N stating what challenge (if any) this is in response to: Include This - 27th August  
  
The match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been exciting.  
  
Well, that's what Harry and Ron kept going on about while Hermione sat across from them, her nose in a book for class. She hadn't gone to the match because she had a research project due in Arithmancy.  
  
So here she was half listening to Ron and Harry discuss the strategy they would have to use against the Ravenclaws in their next match. This eventually resulted with them going over their game plans for the Gryffindor/Slytherin match.  
  
She sighed and told them that she was going to go get some tea from the Kitchens. They just waved her off, not breaking from their conversation.  
  
The walk to the kitchens was a cold and long one and she was chilled to the bone when she reached the place. The House Elves were not to be found, but a large mug of tea just the way she liked it was sitting on the replica table of Gryffindor up above.  
  
"Hello there Granger." An unexpected voice sad kindly to her as she down.  
  
"Hello Chang, good game today." She said idly, trying for friendly conversation while she drank her tea.  
  
"Yeah, right." She smirked and took another drink of her own mug. The thick smell of mint wafting from the cup.  
  
"You're right, I didn't go I heard it from Harry and Ron." She smiled to herself and took another drink. The hot liquid warming her earlier chill.  
  
Cho shrugged and then laid something on the table. A note attached to it. Hermione picked it up and gasped as she realized it was the snitch. She glanced up, but Cho was gone.  
  
She read the note. "I caught the snitch, but can I catch you?" She blinked and then took a long drink of tea.  
  
She didn't miss the Ravenclaw/Slytherin match a month later. 


	10. Sometimes

Author: Jade Maxwell
    
    Title: Sometimes
    
    Rating: Strong R
    
    Word Count: 147
    
    Pairing: Narcissa/Bellatrix, Narcissa/Andromeda
    
    Warnings: Blackcest
    
    Challenge this is in response to: 100 Words: Pain

Sometimes it was easier to pretend that it hurt. To be bent over a table, desk, chair, banister and just act like it hurt. Because you never were gentle and at first it really did hurt, but now it's a pain that I would fear to let go. Wouldn't it mean letting you go if it didn't hurt?

Sometimes it's amusing to watch your pretty pale face contort in guilt. Although it's a kind of guilt I didn't know you could feel. Your pretty black eyes like cutting onyx, and your cheeks flushed. And I like the red of your lips and the coldness of the strap on dildo you bought in a Muggle store.

Sometimes it's easier to believe that the pain is real and you aren't. Sometimes….sometimes I wish that I didn't pretend it hurt though. And those nights I go to Meda for attention.


	11. The Worst Kind of Taint

Author: Jade Maxwell  
Title: The Worst Kind of Taint  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 140  
Pairing: Bellatrix/Narcissa, Narcissa/Lily  
Warnings: Blackcest  
Challenge this is in response to: 100 Words - Night

I saw Narcissa sneak out again. My pretty little, blonde snake. Slipping through the Slytherin common rooms to go meet someone. Probably some illicit affair that will be cut off once she's married to Malfoy.

I saw her slink through the hallways, her hood pulled to cover her face, cast shadows on her dark gray eyes. I followed her to the Transfiguration classroom. The door was locked, but the little alcove to the right was occupied by the Evans girl.

She was pretty, and much younger than Narcissa. Maybe 13 to her tender age of 15, and Cissa had Evans pressed into the hard stone. Their mouths glued together in forbidden passion.

I glared darkly at their writhing shadows.

My little sister, my beautiful Cissa was tainting herself in the worst way. I slunk away, hating Evans more than ever.


	12. Peacoack Quill

1. Luna is angry  
  
2. Ginny is afraid  
  
3. "Don't."  
  
4. a staircase  
  
5. a feather  
  
Author: Jade Maxwell Title: Peacock Quill Rating: PG Word Count: 280 (oops, way over.again) Pairing: Ginny/Luna Challenge: Include This - 10th September  
  
Luna was not easily angered. Usually she let everyone get away with moving her stuff around and calling her names behind her back, but this was going too far. She had received that feather from her mother before she died. It was a male peacock's feather. It's a foot long, the thin spine bent to brush Luna's shoulder when she writes.  
  
Now it was gone! And there was no doubt in her mind that the girl's in her year had done something with it.  
  
She entered the common room, looking at each of them carefully, but none of them had that 'look' about them saying they were up to something. And the anger in her was bubbling up. Sending something as close to a glare as she has ever come to the people in the common room, she exited huffily.  
  
The last place she had it was in Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Would the Gryffindors take something so precious to her though? She scowled and turned on her heel, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. Her shoes slammed onto the stairs as she jogged upwards. And then she skidded to a halt in front of a nervous looking Ginny.  
  
She opened her mouth to ask if she knew where her peacock feather quill was, when Ginny silenced her with a freckled finger to her lips.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't.I took it." Ginny held the feather up, the torchlight in front of the portrait making the feather shimmer with iridescent gold.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that.that I didn't know how else to get you to come to me." Then she leaned in, and kissed her own finger still pressed to Luna's lips. 


End file.
